Bajo la noche
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Nosotros, los humanos, no tenemos un poder en realidad. Somos los juguetes del destino, el cuál decide hacia qué lugar nos llevará, cuál será nuestro futuro, con quién lo pasaremos a nuestro lado. "Debes entender, niño, que no importa cuán lejos esté, jamás va a abandonarte."


**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Project/Daze y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

**N/A**: Bueh... Yo solo vengo a advertir que este no es shounen-ai, para que no se confundan.

Espero que lo disfruten. (?)

* * *

—¡Tienes que creer en que algún día volverán a reencontrarse!

Aquellas palabras sin ningún significado para él, llegaron a sus oídos.

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, el salado sabor de las mismas en su boca no tardó en llegar; ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto escándalo? ¿Por qué no simplemente no lo dejaba sufrir en paz?

—¡No debes perder la esperanza, Hibiya!

Palabras vacías de una mente que jamás podría comprender todo el sufrimiento que había pasado.

Agradecía que todo ese tonto discurso hubiera terminado ya, agradecía, también, que esa molesta rubia se hubiera ido.

Pero aún así no podía dejar de llorar.

Miraba el cielo nocturno con nostalgia, recordando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con aquella pelinegra, los cuales nada ni nadie podría traer de vuelta.

"Todo tiene remedio, excepto la muerte" palabras que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, no recordaba de quién, pero quienquiera que fuera, tenía mucha razón.

Hiyori Asahina era su nombre, considerada por él como su mejor amiga y, además, la chica de quién estaba enamorado. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, no pudo evitarlo... Y aunque pareciera nada más un infantil juego o un poco serio enamoramiento de un puberto, para ese castaño no existía nada más que ella; podía llegar a asegurar que solamente abrió su corazón a dicha niña.

Y, a pesar de no ser ni sentirse correspondido, no se rindió; hasta que el destino decidió arrebatársela de las manos.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Aquella chica de brillante sonrisa jamás se mereció lo que la suerte le preparó. No merecía ser atropellada ferozmente por ese camión, no merecía que toda su sangre se esparciera alrededor de la calle, no merecía las miradas asustadas de las demás personas, ni siquiera merecía las lágrimas del pobre niño que la acompañaba.

Un terrible evento no planeado fue el que extinguió su sonrisa en medio del verano.

Y él, su eterno enamorado, no merecía toda la culpa por ese hecho y tampoco merecía los constantes atormentos en sus sueños.

—¡Si tan solo yo—...! —era lo que su alma trataba de gritar, mas su voz no se lo permitía—. Perdóname, Hiyori.

Y las lágrimas volvían a caer sin que nadie pudiera detenerlas.

Suspiraba, se calmaba y nuevamente volvía a gritar, igual que en aquellos repetitivos días.

—Oye, mocoso. —una voz grave a sus espaldas lo despertó de sus pensamientos. No se imaginaba quién podría ser, parecía como si todos sus sentimientos bloquearan sus demás sentidos. Se volteó, encontrándose con un alto chico de chaqueta roja; soltó un bufido, retomando la _actividad_ que ya había interrumpido—. No me des la espalda, es de mala educación hacer eso a tus mayores, ¿Sabías?

—Yo no necesito de tus palabras de ánimo o de tu amistad, la Abuela ya se encargó de eso hace unos momentos. —se limitó a contestar mientras sollozaba bajito. A pesar de tener todos esos sentimientos acumulados en su pecho no quería llorar frente a alguien como él—. Vete.

Pero pudo sentir el ruido de unos pasos acercándose. Se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de darse fuerzas a sí mismo para dejar de llorar; ¡No debía llorar!

—No me iré. —susurró esa persona sentándose en la misma banca que él. Su cabello negro se mecía a causa del viento—. Imagino cuál es la razón de todo esto, pero... ¿De verdad era ella tan importante para ti?

Esa pregunta... Sintió como su sangre hervía al escucharla.

—...¡Imbécil! ¿Crees que yo estaría de esta manera si no lo fuera? —se levantó violentamente con la intención de golpearlo, pero Kisaragi Shintarou era más rápido, por lo menos en comparación a él, y cuidando de no lastimarlo, detuvo el camino que su puño había trazado.

—Comprendo. —suspiró.

—¡T-Tú no entiendes nada! —exclamó apuntándolo de manera despectiva—. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ver morir a la persona que amas!

Pudo escucharse una corta y suave risa, echa de manera sarcástica. El pelinegro se levantó también soltando la mano del menor. Lo miró a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando alguna otra acusación por parte del mismo.

—Tal vez no sepa lo que es ver morir a la persona que amo. —comenzó a hablar el miembro número siete del Mekakushi-Dan—, pero sé lo que es verla sufrir y no hacer nada para ayudarla. ¿No crees que es como si yo mismo la hubiera asesinado?

Y fue ahí, cuando él dejó de llorar.

—Pero; debes entender, niño, que no importa cuán lejos esté, ella jamás va a abandonarte. —susurró—. Y, créeme, ella ya te ha perdonado; a pesar de que no has tenido la culpa.

El moreno le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se retiró del lugar.

El chico de ojos castaños miró a la luna que adornaba la noche aguantando las lágrimas.

—Voy a luchar, para poder encontrarte otra vez, Hiyori.

Fue lo último que el viento pudo escuchar.

* * *

Sinceramente necesitaba escribir algo sobre estos dos (Hibiya/Hiyori) aunque no me agraden como pareja... Y, aclaro, el fic es como una parte "intermedia" de la canción _Otsukimi Recital_, justo donde Momo se ha desmayado. (Esa era mi manera de explicar a Shintarou al final del PV...)

Anyway, espero que les haya gustado. ~

**r**υno carтwrιgн**т**.


End file.
